The Weirdsiders part 6
by StephBender0791
Summary: the sixth installment of the Weirdsiders! Francis Ford Coppola is making the Outsiders.. what happens when Dallas bumps into Matt Dillon? Read and find out! ENJOY!


The Weirdsiders part 6

_Francis Ford Coppola was almost done shooting for the day on scenes from "The Outsiders." . They where trying to film the last scene of the day but it wasn't working out to well…. _

Francis Ford Coppola: CUT! CUT!!

Patrick Swayze: oh great… now what?!

Francis Ford Coppola: Patrick I told you ! the shirt has got to be tighter! We need everyone to see those muscles!!

Patrick: But I can't go any tighter! If I do I won't be able to breath!

Francis Ford Coppola: I said TIGHTER DAMN IT!

Patrick: ok ok jeez..

_Patrick comes in the room a few minutes later wearing a really tight black shirt, he can hardly move in._

Francis Ford Coppola: perfect !

Patrick: but I can hardly breath..

Francis Ford Coppola: it doesn't matter! And… ACTION!!

Patrick: oh Ponyboy ! I thought we lost you for good!

_Goes over and puts his arms around Rob and Tommy bringing them into a hug._

Rob: yeah your blonde hair is rea…

RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP

Tommy: Oh God not again!!!

Patrick: I told you the shirt was too tight for me!!

Francis ford Coppola : That was perfect!!! PRINT THAT!! AND THAT'S ALL FOR THE NIGHT!!. NOW GO HOME!!!

Tommy: but….

Francis Ford Coppola: I SAID GOODNIGHT!!!

_Francis walks way and all the lights go off, leaving the actors in the dark._

Emilio: Hello !?? can someone turn the lights on for us!?? Uh please…..?

_Mean time the real Outsiders are at the Curtis house. They have no idea that as they sit there. There is a movie getting made about them._

Dally: hey guys I'm going the Dingo anyone wanna come?

Soda: nah we're cool Dally.. we'll just catch you later.

Dally: okay , see you pansy asses later then.

_Dallas walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. He didn't get why no one wanted to go the Dingo with him and hunt some action. _

Dally: Jeez what's up their asses tonight? It's only 7:00pm and no one wants to go out and have a good time!

_Dally was lighting a cigarette not watching where he was going when he slammed into someone._

Matt Dillon: Hey watch where your going jackass!

Dally: Hey ! who you calling Jackass?? Uh… Jackass!!

Matt Dillon: you hit into me!!

Dally: what you wanna fight me or something??!

Matt Dillon: No! I have to go to work tomorrow I can't come in looking like shit . I'm an actor you know, making some movie about a group of kids that are called Greasers or something I don't know. .I'm playing some punk ass named Dallas Winston.

Dally: wait what did you say?? Did you just say you're in a movie with a group called the greasers?? And your playing a guy named Dallas Winston??

Matt Dillon: yeah why? You know the really Dallas Winston or something?? I heard he's a real bastard..

Dally: WHAT!!?! I am not a bastard! Well maybe sometimes but.. wait that's not the point!! I'm Dallas Winston! Why the hell are you playing me in a movie?? And who are you anyway??

Matt Dillon: I'm playing you because I'm getting paid to play you.. and I'm Matt Dillon. And boy do I look way better then you do. In real life jeez… what a minute I thought you were dead!

Dally: will like in all these stupid stories , I'm magically alive and so is Johnny. And it's also because my author has no imagination…

Matt Dillon: uhh I see.. anyways later!

Dally : no your not going anywhere! Your coming back with me to the Curtis house, and your going to tell them what's going on!

Matt Dillon: Damn my good looks!

_Dallas dragged Matt to the Curtis house to tell them what was going on and that a movie is getting made about them without them knowing it. _

Soda: what?! So there's a guy named Rob Lowe trying to be as handsome as me?! No one can pull that off!

Steve: I dunno Soda… I've seem Rob Lowe before.. he's pretty handsome!

Two-Bit: he maybe even better looking then you!

Sodapop: AHH! Where is Rob Lowe?! I wanna see if this guy really is as Handsome as me!

Matt: Fine you wanna see him?? I'll be right back then

_5 minutes later Matt walked in with Rob Lowe by the arm he had told him the whole thing. That he found the REAL Outsiders. _

Matt: ok here he is Soda… Rob Lowe

Soda: wow you are handsome… and I thought I could never find someone as good looking as me!!

Rob : yeah I know I'm handsome. Chicks dig me..

Soda: yeah chicks dig me too…

Rob: yeah but they dig me more…

Soda: what?! They so don't I think I'll kick your as..

Steve: whoa ladies break it up!! forget about you guys I wanna see this Tom Cruise guy.. he better be doing be justice on the big screen!

_Matt finally got the whole Cast of the movie at the Curtis house, ands he introduced everyone to the people playing them._

Two-Bit: That Emilio guy looks nothing like me!!!

Ponyboy: the one that's playing me is such a pansy ass!

Dally: uh pony u area pansy ass!

Ponyboy: I am not! _Starts to cry and runs out of the room._

C. Thomas Howell: boy the one I'm playing sure is a pansy ass!

Darry: hey! let me talk I've haven't said one thing in this whole story!

Darry: I like who's playing me! he can dance, dirty dance!!

Matt: umm yeahh.

Pony: what do think of Ralph Macchio??

Johnny: …..

Dally: ok then moving on then…

Steve: Tom Cruise is scaring me! he keeps jumping up and down on the couch screaming some chicks name!

Matt: don't mind him, he always does that…

_The door fly's open and Francis Ford Coppola jumps in, seeing the people all round._

Francis Ford Coppola: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!??!

Matt: uhh Nothing???

Francis Ford Coppola: I'M THE DICTATOR!! I MEAN … DIRECTOR!! I CALL THE SHOTS AROUND HERE!!

Two-Bit : all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH!! And you can't makes this movie without us knowing about it!!!!

Steve: LETS GET HIM!!!

Patrick Swayze: YEAHH!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THEM!!!

Francis Ford Coppola: AHHHH!!! PLEASE NO!!!!

_Well Francis got it… the whole gang beat him up, even the actors…so now the actors and the "Outsiders" themselves run the movie… Soda and Rob Lowe wanted to call it " Sodapop and Rob Lowe are Handsome…" but one liked that title but them...…_

**END**


End file.
